Sick days
by Lauren Williams
Summary: The demons are sick what will the group do?
1. Something in the air

Sick days  
  
Disclaimer: Listen if I owned a lot of money then I would not be typing this I would have someone else type this for me.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and company were walking through the woods once again looking for the Shikon no Tama. They were taking a slower pace because of the weather, it was raining quite hard.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped and sniffed the air, something was not right. The air was thick and hard to breathe in, it did not seam to slow anyone else down though. The others, besides Shippo who was catching a ride with Kagome, were walking like nothing but rain was the problem.  
  
"Kagome, can we stop the air is hard to breathe here," Shippo said.  
  
"What are you talking about Shippo? I don't find anything wrong with the air," Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha was confused; he also thought that the air had something wrong with it. It seemed as if only the demons were feeling the change in humidity.  
  
"I don't feel anything either," Miroku said.  
  
"Me either," Sango added.  
  
"What about you Inu Yasha? Do you feel the change in humidity?" Kagome asked as she turned to the half demon, who happened to be in his own thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Kagome," Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Yes I asked if you felt the difference in the humidity," she repeated her question.  
  
"A . . . no I feel nothing," he said though he lied. It felt like his lungs were on fire.  
  
"Inu Yasha is lying," Shippo said and in returned he got bopped on the head.  
  
"I am not!" he said feeling a little woozy. Before Inu Yasha could stop Kagome she was in his face and had a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Inu Yasha you have a hot forehead, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit upset that after all this time he still didn't trust her.  
  
"I am fine you feeble woman get away from me," he said jumping into a tree and away from her hand.  
  
While he was up there he felt dizzy. 'Maybe I shouldn't have jumped so fast and high,' he thought.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Get down here there is something wrong with Shippo!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Feh, why should I care?" he asked from the tree that he was threatening to fall from.  
  
"Because if you don't get down here and I am going to say the's' word!" she yelled.  
  
"I am here what do you want?" he asked while jumping, rather ungracefully, from the tree.  
  
"Inu Yasha Shippo just collapsed and no one else feels any different, I want you to, for once, tell me the truth. Is there something in the air making you both sick?" she asked.  
  
"There is something in the air, it is thick and burns our lungs though as I found out it is only affecting demons," he said and dropped to one knee.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome yelled and ran to his side.  
  
"Feh, woman I am fine help Shippo, he is smaller then I and this is hurting him more at the time," Inu Yasha commanded.  
  
"No Inu Yasha, you are only a half demon, this will hurt your demon side and your human side won't be able to protect you," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No my human side is what is protecting me, it is fighting off whatever this is," Inu Yasha insisted.  
  
"Inu Yasha hold on, we are going to get you and Shippo to safety," Kagome insisted.  
  
"No, forget about me, get Shippo out of here, he is only a kid, just get him out of here," Inu Yasha said as he drifted off into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
"No Inu Yasha, hold on please," Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome, we have to get these two out of what ever this is that is making them sick," Miroku said from the spot where he was tending to Shippo.  
  
"Yes lets," she said as her and Sango listed Inu Yasha up and ran off behind Miroku.  
  
"Its getting to hard to travel, we have to find shelter!" Kagome pointed out.  
  
"Well thank you master of the obvious," Sango said trying to find some humor in the situation.  
  
"I see a cave up a head, lets go in there," Miroku said.  
  
"Okay," both girls said in response.  
  
All of the travelers ran in with a rush. They laid down the sick and went right to getting a fire started and getting them warm. Then Miroku went to sealing the cave entrance with the Tetsuseiga. Kagome looked over to Inu Yasha, 'You have to make it, you just have to,' she silently thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Second or third Inu Yasha fictions, not sure, here's the deal, you don't review, I don't right! Wow isn't that simple? 


	2. I almost slipped!

Sick Days  
  
Disclaimer: Hey well I don't own anything, so sue me if you want cuz ya won't get jack squat.  
  
Notes: Hey well what did I say, once I saw the reviews I told myself that I had an obligation to fulfill and got right on this. I am not feeling well lately but I can't stop moving or I might get really sick. I just got to keep on my feet and get things done. If I don't and leave it up to others then it will NEVER get done! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ripped two pieces off of her skirt, wet them, and then put them on the feverish demon's heads.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what is going on?" she whispered.  
  
"I have checked the area that this happened in again, and I still do not feel anything," Miroku said coming back in from the outside.  
  
Sango raised her head when she heard the monk return. "Maybe I should go and take a look," she said.  
  
"No Sango, it could be dangerous!" Kagome said. Sango looked at her; Kagome had not talked during this whole episode. (Not like a TV episode but the whole thing with Inu Yasha)  
  
"I just, don't want anyone to get hurt, please Sango, just stay here," she said quietly.  
  
Sango went to her and placed a comforting hand on her back, "Hey you think that Inu Yasha and Shippo are going to die? Trust me then you got another thing coming. You and I both know that he will finish the shard hunt first and Shippo just doesn't give up like that. Just have faith in them," she told her.  
  
"Thanks Sango," Kagome said hugging her. "You are my best friend," she added.  
  
"Now let me see if I can go and sense any demons there," she said as she left.  
  
Miroku went and sat down next to Kagome, "How's he holding up?" he asked quietly as if he was going to wake the unconscious half demon.  
  
"I can tell that his fever is high and Shippo's is too. They don't deserve to die; I mean yea sure Inu Yasha isn't the most pure soul. But still, he has saved me all those times. And you know what? I have a deep feeling that it is not just because I am the shard detector," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Y-your rig-right," they heard a voice say. They both looked down to see that Inu Yasha was awake.  
  
"Inu Yasha, you are okay!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"D-don't c-cry over m-me," he said.  
  
"I have to Inu Yasha, you just don't understand. I-I well . . ." she said but didn't finish because Sango came running in. As soon as she did she put up the Tetsuseiga to create a seal to protect them.  
  
"I-I was being follo-followed," she said in a pant. Miroku quickly caught her as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.  
  
"Sango, deep breath, come on, now tell us what was following you," Miroku said in a calming voice.  
  
"I am not sure, I don't think it was a demon, I was running to fast to tell. I saw a bit of him he was covered in blood," she said.  
  
"Okay, calm down we are safe for now," Miroku said. As he said it they heard a whimper from Shippo. Sango and Miroku went to the fox demons side.  
  
"Shippo, are you awake? Can you here up?" Miroku asked.  
  
"M-mom, p-papa?" he said in a delirious tone.  
  
"Shippo, it is Sango and Miroku," Sango said trying to knock some sense into the small demon.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was falling back to sleep as Kagome stroked his silky hair.  
  
"Yura was right," she said.  
  
"About w-what?" he asked.  
  
"About your hair, it is so soft and nice. I would be content brushing your hair all night," she said.  
  
Inu Yasha was taken back but the slow stroking of her hand finally lulled him to sleep.  
  
Kagome sighed, he was sleeping peacefully. She thought back, she was going to tell him. She was going to tell him that she loved him, right there inform of Miroku none the less!  
  
'Wow, I must be loosing it, I mean how could he love me?' she asked herself. 'But then again, he said that he saves me for more then the fact that I am the shard detector, maybe I do have a chance,' she thought.  
  
'No!' she scolded her self; 'I am just another Kikyo to him!' she told herself and slowly moved herself away from him, earning a whimper from the sleeping dog demon.  
  
She felt the lack of sleep catching up on her and she slowly fell into the land of dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay you guys know the deal, I write and you review. Now you go and do that! 


	3. Mist poison!

Sick Days  
  
Disclaimer: Hey well I don't own anything, so sue me if you want cuz ya won't get jack squat.  
  
Notes: Hey well what did I say, once I saw the reviews I told myself that I had an obligation to fulfill and got right on this. I am not feeling well lately but I can't stop moving or I might get really sick. I just got to keep on my feet and get things done. If I don't and leave it up to others then it will NEVER get done! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke to sounds of movement. She looked around to see Inu Yasha sitting up.  
  
"Inu Yasha! How are you?" she asked.  
  
"My head hurts a little but other then that . . . well you know, okay I guess," he said with a toothy grin.  
  
Kagome looked around; Sango and Miroku were sleeping back to back. Shippo was also sleeping it looked as if his fever had gone down a bit as well.  
  
"Inu Yasha . . ." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think it was, I mean I know you, and something as little as how the air smelled couldn't be it," she said looking at the stars.  
  
"I am not sure exactly but I do know that it is something big," he said. All of a sudden out of the blue Inu Yasha asked, "Kagome, why do you stay? I mean you could most likely use your priestess powers to seal the well. Plus even if you couldn't if you said the's' word enough you have complete power over me. Why do you come on these quests even though you know that they could be your last?"  
  
He had been thinking about it for a while and knew that he was almost keeping her there against her will sometimes.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I like it here. This place . . . it is very different from my time. It may not be as safe but it is quite, unlike Tokyo. I like being here, I like being with you, Sango, Shippo and sometimes Miroku. When he is not, well you know," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yes but you know that you might not even see your mother, or your crazy grandfather again, yet you still come with me," he said. "I feel like I put you in danger."  
  
"Inu Yasha listen to me, I love it here with all of you and I would not change it for the world," she said leaning on him closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at her sleeping form and laid her down. He then went outside the cave and looked around.  
  
Whatever had gotten to him and Shippo wasn't present anymore. But it worried him, if someone would have attacked just then, Kagome would not have him to protect her!  
  
He often wondered if he could keep her here. With him . . . forever. He pushed the thought out of his head and went to sleep; he needed a bit more rest before he would be good as new.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes; he had pretended to be sleeping. She looked over at Inu Yasha.  
  
What had possessed him to ask her a question like that? Maybe it was the fever talking, she was not sure.  
  
She left the cave and looked at the sky. It had cleared considerably. She walked over to a flower and picked it. She inhaled its sweet sent and sat down on the soft grass.  
  
After a while of just sitting there she got up and preceded into the woods, she was going to the place that had brought Inu Yasha down to his knees. Maybe something using a shard was doing it, she had to know.  
  
She came to the exact spot and felt out with her senses. All of a sudden she felt it, it was a shard. A shard and something else, but what, he couldn't pin point it. She continued her assault on the air until it came to her. It was an inhalant poison!  
  
She took a deep breath ad felt nothing. I must have only affected demons. That made sense because Miroku, herself, and Sango were not affected.  
  
She started to walk back to the cave when she felt something following her. She broke into a sprint. Maybe this was the same thing that was chasing Sango, she was not sure. The only thing she was sure of was that she had to get away from it.  
  
She burst into the cave with great speed, hitting the other end to stop herself. Then she placed the Tetsuseiga up to protect them.  
  
Her extremely loud entrance had woken Sango and Miroku but luckily not Inu Yasha.  
  
"Lady Kagome, please tell me that you weren't just out there!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"It is a shard, a shard is doing all of this," she said, still catching her breath.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango asked. She was more worried for Kagome then interested but figured it is good to be prepared for whatever they were going to face.  
  
"Yes then something, what might have followed you came after me," Kagome said pointing to Sango.  
  
"Are you sure that you are okay?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes I am fine. Now I must insist that we keep our voices down. Let then sleep, I will inform Inu Yasha about this when he wakes. Do not worry we will defeat this. Oh and another thing, there is some kind of poison in the air that must effect only demons, we have to find away fro Inu Yasha to get close enough to fight without worrying about the poison," she said.  
  
"We will tend to these new discoveries later, now let us get some sleep," Miroku said.  
  
"Yea, come on Kagome, you know you are tired as much as you want to hide it.  
  
"Okay I will," she said resting her head on the floor of the cave and instantly falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay you guys all know the deal. You have to review to get me to write. Hope you liked the chapter. 


End file.
